Please Help Me
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Okay first of I know the summary Stinks, I'm not the best Writer, but I write what's in my head. This is a Naruto X Gaara fanfic, Naruto was finally tired of being in a abusive relationship with Sasuke, so he decided to break up with him, and runs to the only person he can trust at the moment Gaara. WARNING: ABUSE, YAOI (MALE X MALE) possible more as the story goes on IDK yet.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORYS THAT I WRITE, I JUST WRITE WHATS IN MY HEAD. And I apologize in advance that I'm not the best writer and I'm not good at grammar but I hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

There was a loud crash,

"WHAT YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?! YOU WORTHLESS SLUT! NOBODY BUT ME WILL EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" A man with black chin-length hair, with bangs that hung above his eyes, he had onyx eyes and fair skin shouted. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

You A boy with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair, and had whisker marks on his face was on the ground holding his stomach, trying to play of the pain that was being inflicted upon him.

"Please stop Sasuke" Was all the boy could say, but did Sasuke stop no.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" Sasuke screamed, he began to punch the boy that was begging him to stop. Sasuke picked the boy up and threw him at the wall causing the boy to knock down some pictured frames. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU WHORE YOU BROKE THE PICTURE FRAMES YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke was even more furious then he was before he grabbed the boy and threw him across the room causing him to hit the book shelf with a few books coming off and crashing on his already swollen head. "YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I EVEN LET YOU STAY WITH ME SINCE NOBODY COULD CARELESS TO GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!" He began to punch and scream at the boy and continued to beat him. Yelling stuff like "YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" Sasuke began to punch his face to bruise into a nasty purplish black.

The boy who was getting beat at the very moment, 'why me? Why won't he just stop?' Then Sasuke stopped. Kicking the boy in the stomach saying, "Move an Inch Naruto and you'll regret it." Sasuke walked of and the boy Naruto stayed the way Sasuke had left him to afraid to move but there were tears streaming down his face and he was lying in a small puddle of blood.

"GETYOURASSINHEREYOUWHORE!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto quickly got up in pain knowing if he took to long the beating would get worse. Naruto walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was that's when he saw it. Sasuke had finally snapped; he was holding a long silver knife. His body telling him, 'RUN. GET AWAY! But he couldn't, he was paralyzed by fear. Sasuke lunged at Naruto with the knife's edge pointed at him, Sasuke stabbed Naruto on the Right side of his waist and cut up to his navel with the knife, missing all vital organs just so Naruto could bleed to death. Sasuke laughed, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU TRY TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" He laughed evilly and walked out of the room. He was going out to drink Sasuke was an Alcoholic, and thinking that he finally taught his boyfriend not to disobey him. Naruto was on the ground holding his wound, he didn't know what to do, he just did what his body told him to do, he ran. He ran to the only person he trusted. Naruto could barely see straight but he ran outside, clothes torn his sandals not really on as they fell of him as soon as he started running. Bleeding to the point dizziness was taking over but that didn't stop him, he ran. Naruto ran through a park, it was dark out and to take less chance of running into Sasuke. But Naruto collapsed onto the ground, "Am I going to die?" Naruto was losing conciseness but before everything went black his whispered, "Gaara, please help me" then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It was dark out but their was a boy at park, his brother and sister had been fighting again so he left the house. He was a little shorter than the average males of his age, he has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair and has pale blue-green eyes. But strangely didn't have any distinctive pupils or eyebrows, and also had tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth and a tattoo with the word kanji "love" (愛, _ai_) on the left side of his forehead. His forelocks were parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. He also wore Reddish-brownish overalls with longer sleeves and an upright collar. He retained the white cloth over his should, but had mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. His name was Gaara. Gaara sat under the moonlight, something in the air didn't feel right. "Naruto I hope your okay." The boy says to no one in particular. He decided it was time for him to go home as he was walking towards the exit of the park he noticed there was some blood on the ground going into the park and anxiety took over, it was on the way to his house. He then noticed there was a body on the ground about 3 meters away from him and he ran over to the body, "NARUTO!" Gaara shouted several times, but it seemed Naruto couldn't hear him, but he heard Naruto's desperate plea "Gaara, please help me." Before he had passed out. Gaara immediately pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. Making sure not to move Naruto.

The ambulance finally showed up after what seemed like an eternity they moved Naruto to the hospital as fast as they could. Hooking him up to some Ivy's and putting an oxygen mask on him. Gaara stood by Naruto's side as long as he could.

Once the ambulance arrived at the ER at the hospital Naruto was put into surgery immediately.

Gaara was pacing nervously in the waiting room 'HOW COULD SASUKE DO THIS TO HIM I KNEW HE WAS BAD BUT STABBING HIM! I SHOULD HAVE STEPPED IN SOONER THEN NARUTO WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!' Cursing himself in his head, he had also called his brother and sister when he got there, knowing there probably worried about him, plus they were also friends with Naruto, they siblings said they were heading to the hospital as soon as the phone hung up.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned to see his brother and sister run into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Gaara's sister Temari asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He was in serious condition when I found him, he's back in surgery right now." Gaara said, his hands shaking badly.

"Did HE do this to him" Gaara's brother Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, but it was most likely him." Gaara started to shake even more.

"When I find him, I swear the Bastards gonna die!" Kankuro growled.

"And I'll help you." Temari added.

Naruto was like another little brother to Temari and Kankuro and they couldn't stand seeing him get hurt.

Gaara just covered his mouth; he began chewing on his nails. He just wanted to know if his best friend was going to be okay.

Temari and Kankuro got out of their thoughts of killing the Uchiha boy when they noticed their youngest brother began pacing again slowly. They walked over to him and forced him to sit down. As his breathing began to slow down and his nerves returned to him the doctor walked out.

"Who's here for Naruto Uzumaki?" the doctor asked.

Gaara stood up quickly, "We are."

The doctor waked over. "I'm Dr. Majors. I'll be taking care of Naruto while he's here, and at the moment he is stable but he took quite the beating and a serious stab wound if we had gotten to it a second later he would have died."

Gaara covered his mouth he felt like he was going to through up.

The doctor continued, "We need to do a total check-up on him to see if any extensive damage was caused."

Temari spook since Gaara couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room throwing up. "We understand, please do whatever you have to." The doctor nodded and walked back to where Naruto was.

Gaara came back into the room. "Gaara he's going to pull through like he always, does, but were not allowing him to be anywhere near that bastard." Gaara nodded in agreement. Kankuro, "Well looks like we are going to move to the states, when he's healed up enough to take a flight where getting him out of here." Gaara and Temari did not object to the idea since they were already in the process of moving anyway, Naruto was just going to come with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It had been a week since Gaara found Naruto in the park. Naruto still hasn't moved, but his condition was more stable. Naruto was able to breath on his own.

Temari and Kankuro were trying to get a police investigation put on Sasuke Uchiha and have him arrested but the police laughed, I guess Sasuke got away with everything since he was rich.

Meanwhile Gaara sat by Naruto's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up, out of the whole time Naruto been in the hospital he had slept 5 hours at the most, because every time he fell asleep he would see Naruto there dying before his eyes.

"Gahh"

Gaara looked at Naruto and noticed he was moving.

Naruto had opened his eyes, but something was wrong. Naruto moved his hands before his eyes, he knew his hand was in front of his face, but he couldn't see it, everything was dark.

"Naruto are you alright?" Gaara whispered softly.

Naruto head shot up and looked around, "Who was that, where are you!"

Gaara looked confused, "Naruto, it's me Gaara, I'm right next to you." Gaara grabbed Naruto's chin and had him face him.

"Gaara, thank goodness, but I-I c-can't see you." Naruto said thankfully but panicked.

"Hold on, I'll go grab the doctor." Gaara stated and ran out of the room to get the doctor, just a few minutes later Doctor Majors and Gaara walked in. "Hi Naruto, my names Dr. Majors, are you alright? I was just told you couldn't see." Naruto nodded his head; Doctor Majors started to examine his eyes. "Naruto, you took serious blows to your head, it may have caused permanent blindness." Naruto eyes were wide and he shut up, thinking and trying to stare at her, if he new where she was. She turned and began to speak to Gaara. "When I release him from the hospital I want you to make an appointment with this man." She handed Gaara a card. "He could give you more information since he's an eye doctor, and it could be temporary blindness I don't know I'm sorry." Gaara nodded, "thank you for all you have done Dr. Majors." She began to walk out of the room, "If everything stays stable, he should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." Gaara nodded again and she left.

Gaara turned back to Naruto and noticed he was shaking. "Naruto"

Naruto's eyes began to water, "B-B-Blind, I'm going to be b-blind!" Naruto began to shake more rapidly and Gaara ran over to him, "Naruto, it's going to be okay, I promise."

Naruto began to cry, and Gaara just held him letting him cry out his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was the next morning, and everything had gone well at the hospital so Naruto was allowed to leave, and Gaara was taking him to Dr. Riley, the man on the business card that Dr. Majors had given him. Naruto was having trouble walking around with out help. Gaara was helping him the best he could but it was still difficult.

"Gaara, what if I'll never be able to see again?" Naruto voice cracked.

"Don't think that way Naruto, you'll be able to see again I promise." Gaara said confidently but he was worried as well, but he knew he needed to be strong for Naruto.

They walked into the building were they were meeting Dr. Riley. Naruto was siting patiently as he could be but it was nerve racking not being able to see where you were. Finally Dr. Riley came out calling Naruto's name. Gaara lead Naruto to the room where Dr. Riley was leading them to and lead Naruto to the chair where he needed to sit. Dr. Riley began doing an examination of the eyes. After an hour of doing tests and asking many questions, Dr. Riley finally came up with the conclusion. "This blindness state should be temporary, you fell unconscious when you had a concussion, so it induced this blindness state to keep you from slipping into coma, if you just take it easy and no stress you should be able to see within a week or two. Were going to wrap bandages around your eyes so you don't try to strain them from trying to see." Naruto merely nodded and Gaara was taking down notes of what to do.

Dr. Riley carefully wrapped Naruto's eyes, so he wouldn't strain them from trying to see, and said his goodbyes to Naruto and Gaara, wishing them the best of luck, and praying for a speedy recovery.

After they left the Dr. Riley's office Naruto asked Gaara the unthinkable, "Gaara, could you-could you take me to mine and Sasuke house."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't do that, he did this to you and I don't want you anywhere near him." Gaara stated calmly as he drove the car.

"Gaara, please." Naruto begged.

"No means no why do you want to go their anyway, he'll begin abusing you the minute you walk into the door." Gaara kept his eyes on the road, but glancing at Naruto's frame every once and a while to see his reaction.

"I just want to get my stuff is all." Naruto stated after a few moments of silence.

"Really, we've already taken care of that, we got all your stuff when Sasuke was out drinking so you don't have to worry about it, alright." Gaara turned the car into the driveway of their house, and parked the car.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes Naruto, now come on lets get you into the house." Gaara helped Naruto out of the car and up the steps into the house leading him down the hallways to the living room. Being careful to dodge the packed box's, he didn't want Naruto finding out about them moving to the states until after they got Naruto's passport in.

Temari walked in the living room from the kitchen, "Hey boys, what did the Dr. say?" Gaara answered for Naruto since he was being unusually quiet today. "It's temporary thank goodness, it was caused to keep him from going into coma." "Well that's a relief we didn't want the Naruto to be blind forever I think that would drive us all mad." Kankuro said as he walked down the stairs and patted Naruto's shoulder roughly like he did with Gaara and Temari, but Naruto's reaction shocked the whole room.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder in pain and quickly fell of the couch, and he backed away into the wall, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I'm sorry I'm causing you trouble, Sorry, Sorry, please don't hit me again." Naruto's whole body was shaking and he curled up into a ball and just kept apologizing. Naruto, the boy who never showed fear, who never cried was panicking and was in grave fear, nobody had ever seen him react like this. The three siblings just looked at each other then Gaara walked forward, rubbing Naruto's back.

"Naruto, non of us are going to hurt you, you have nothing to apologize for because you have done nothing wrong, and you aren't causing us trouble, you can stay with us when ever you like you know that." Gaara continued to rub Naruto's back calming him down.

Naruto finally calmed down, but he was unconscious since his body was still very weak since he just got out of the hospital. Gaara carried Naruto over to the couch and laid him down. Before walking over to his siblings, "Sasuke's done some serious damage to Naruto, he-he's never acted like this before." Temari nodded, "All we can do is be here and help Naruto."

The siblings continued to talk, but outside the window, non of them realized, that Sasuke was their listening, "So you survived huh my little whore, and this is where you run to, I should have figured as much. Then theres the fact that you can't see which makes it even better. Enjoy the time you have here, because It's going to be short, see you soon Naruto." Sasuke laughed as he the house, waiting for just the right time to get Naruto back. "This is going to be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later on that day Naruto had calmed down and he was just listening to the conversations around him. Nobody had known he was awake since he was quiet, and it wasn't like they could see his eyes anyway. Naruto was about to go back to sleep when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Gaara, are you sure we shouldn't tell Naruto what were planning to do?" It was Temari's voice since she was the only female in the house.

"Yes, it's for his own good, he may hate the idea right now, but he'll thank us when it's over with." Gaara replied calmly as always.

'Do what? What are they thinking of doing?' Naruto stayed quiet to see if he could hear anything else, but they had stopped talking and he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was laying.

"Naruto, are you awake? It's time for dinner." It was Gaara's voice. Naruto decided to make it look like he was waking up and grunted and turned over onto his side. That was a bad idea since he ended up rolling off the couch. Out of instincts Gaara had caught Naruto before he hit the floor, he didn't want the blonde beauty get hurt more then has already happened to him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Gaara asked him since he couldn't read Naruto's emotions well without making eye contact.

"A-are you angry with me." Naruto asked sitting up not facing Gaara he thought.

Gaara looked at Naruto in surprise, "What are you talking about Naruto? I'm not angry at you." Gaara responded trying to keep his voice in it usual calm voice.

"But I…" Naruto felt uneasy.

"But what Naruto?" Gaara asked Naruto this time he was confused on what was going on in the blonde's brain, but he wanted to know why Naruto would think he would be mad at him.

"I-I heard y-your conversation with Temari." Naruto finally stated after a moment of silence. He put his head down waiting for Gaara to start yelling at him.

Gaara looked at Naruto in surprise then the look changed to a gentle one and he walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "We were talking about you coming to America with us when we move, I know some people over there that could help you recover and forget about him. That's all we were talking about Naruto I promise. We didn't… wait that's not right more like I didn't want you to know about it just yet, I wanted you to relax and get used to being around us a lot more, knowing we won't hurt you." Gaara continued to hold Naruto in a hug. "R-Really?" Naruto asked his voice breaking.

"Yes Naruto, really." Gaara stated in a calm voice still holding onto Gaara.

"Thank you." Naruto finally stated.

"No problem, now come on its time for dinner." Gaara helped Naruto up while he was speaking, helping Naruto into the Kitchen.

Temari placed a bowl in front of him, "Naruto its Ramen your favorite, but you need to use a fork and spoon like they do in America so you don't make a mess okay." Naruto simple nodded, this was going to take a while to get used to. There was no yelling, no beating, it was like something Naruto only dreamed of experiencing. 'Maybe this wont be so bad.'

Sasuke was again outside just watching Naruto, and talking to himself, "That whore hugging that red head a lot, and the red head is trying to take him to America away from me, I don't think so, the minute his 'friends' leave him alone, he's coming back home with me where he belongs." Sasuke hide in the tree's waiting for the moment to get his whore out of that house and into, his grasp, he didn't like where things were going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, the courtroom called Temari and Kankuro in very early to talk about the restraining order they wanted to place on Sasuke for Naruto. Gaara had stayed up late to make sure Naruto hadn't hurt himself in the bed. Now Naruto was listening to music since that was the only thing he could do without being able to see, deciding to tell Naruto he would be taking a nap in the chair that was next to them, and if he need anything just to wake him up.

Gaara laid back in the chair and closed his eyes, nothing bad would happen if he just got a few minutes of sleep right?

Naruto just listened to the different kinds of music that was on the T.V's music channel for a couple of hours not really knowing what time it was.

Naruto heard a tree branch brake from outside, first he was going to wake up Gaara, but it could have just been a squirrel. Deciding not to wake Gaara up Naruto listened to the wind from outside and walked to the window the best he could when he heard footsteps behind him. "Gaara you're awake, sorry." Naruto turned around to where he heard the footsteps.

"Wrong, Naruto." The voice it was, it was Sasuke's. "Don't make a sound, you're coming home with me you got it, or your little red haired friend will get hurt to." The venom in Sasuke's voice could be heard. Naruto stayed quite and was pulled harshly by Sasuke out of the house, a way Naruto didn't know and roughly pushed into a car before it was turned on and he was locked in. He heard Sasuke get into the car and buckle up before speeding off. "Never run away like that again Naruto, because next time you do that, wherever you run, I'll find you and I'll have your little friends arrested for kidnaping you understand." Naruto nodded his head, "What I can't hear you, do you understand." Sasuke's seemed to spill out with hatred.

"Yes Sasuke, I understand I won't run away from you anymore, or try to leave you." Naruto stated, he didn't want his friends getting hurt because of him.

Sasuke decided that they weren't going to go back to the house where his little friends knew they lived but to Sasuke's hidden house in the woods where nobody could hear them even if Naruto were to scream in agonizing pain.

Gaara had woken up little after hearing a noise, "Hey Naruto are you okay?" Gaara yawned before rubbing his eyes. Naruto never responded, in fact he didn't see Naruto in his line of site. "Naruto?" Still no response, Gaara was wide-awake know. "NARUTO?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke had pushed Naruto into the house and into the corner holding his shoulders against the wall. "Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Naruto cried out as Sasuke pushed his shoulders back harder.

Sasuke began to snake his hands up Naruto's shirt and rubbed his chest. Sasuke's knee rubbing Naruto's groin, making Naruto do an unwanted moan. "Don't push me away Naruto, you know you're my only love, I thought you loved me." Sasuke said with a hint of Irritation. Sasuke then pushed Naruto against the wall again so hard his head hit the wall causing him to yelp in agony.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began but was cut short because Sasuke had crushed his lips to his. Naruto tried to escape Sasuke's grip and get away from him, but Sasuke pushed harder on Naruto's lips.

Sasuke's tongue rubbed Naruto's top lip and forced its way into his mouth when the boy tried to scream muffling the noise.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes, why was Sasuke doing this to him? Sasuke had never attacked him this way before, yes Sasuke had abused him, but never sexually as he was now. "Sasuke…" Naruto didn't know what to do anymore all he knew he needed to get away from Sasuke, what he was doing isn't right.

Naruto was able to escape Sasuke's grip but Sasuke took that to his advantage since Naruto couldn't see where he ran, and the Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed of the room Naruto's blind self had ran into. Sasuke tore of the jacket Naruto was wearing and threw it to the other side of the room who knows where. "Sasuke! Please stop" Naruto tried to crawl away but Sasuke grabbed the boys arms and held them over his head as he continued his assault.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt… Well… Not to bad anyway" Sasuke said with an evil chuckle ripping of Naruto's shirt of then ripping the shoes of the boys feat hearing a nasty crack in the boys right ankle. Naruto was shaking in fear then Sasuke slapped him across the face then pulling of Naruto's pants, Naruto found himself free once more when Sasuke had pulled his pants off and tried to squirm away, but Sasuke grabbed his hair pulling him back and slapping him harder across the face.

Sasuke had pulled a knife off the nightstand before whispering to Naruto, "You don't want to move around unless you want me to stab you again." Naruto stopped moving around trying to escape Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke took the knife to Naruto's foot and made a strait cut. Naruto gasped at the pain. Sasuke made 15 more cutes, each one was more painful and deeper then the last. Licking then licked the droplet of blood streaming down Naruto's foot.

Sasuke tore off Naruto's boxers leaving the already broken up teen completely naked. Naruto could feel the cold air against him and he tried to cover himself up. "You are such a slut, did you let that man see you like this, or did you just sit yourself on top of him you whore." Sasuke began to have an evil laugh that sent shivers into Naruto, "You are trying to hide yourself, but you know you're a bitch, and your so slutty your going to love what I'm going to do to you, you whore!" The words circled in Naruto's head, before he could figure out what Sasuke meant, then he realized, his fears grew even worse, Sasuke, Sasuke was going to violate him.

Sasuke once again pinned Naruto's arms above him with one hand but then he grabbed Naruto's groin with the other very tightly. "Please… let go…" Naruto begged but Sasuke would not do such a thing when he was having to much fun. "Don't feel like it, your mine, and I'll do what ever I feel like doing to you." Sasuke replied with venom in his voice once again. Naruto had tears running down his face.

Sasuke then released Naruto and flipped him onto his stomach before pulling him of the bed to where his feet were on the ground and bent over exposing his entrance. "Your such a slut, you want it that badly." Sasuke said before grabbing Naruto's hair to force his head up. "If you wanted it that badly you should have just said so" Sasuke then unzipped his pants then smacked Naruto's ass before letting go of Naruto's hair and grabbing his hips and pushing in with all the force he had.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain it was to much, Sasuke, Sasuke was really violating him.

Sasuke then pulled out then shoved himself back in, making Naruto scream even louder with tears coming down his face from his unseen eyes, "Please Sasuke, please stop this!"

"Keep screaming whore, It's making me so horny, I think I will keep doing it all night if your going to scream like that, your mine and you will do whatever I want you to understand, this is also your punishment for running away." Sasuke commanded at Naruto, while slamming into him even faster, Naruto screaming and screamed as Sasuke continued to go faster and faster.

After what seemed to been a lifetime, Sasuke stopped, before pushing himself inside Naruto hard and came into him. Naruto screamed in agony and Sasuke pounded into him again and again continuing to violate him 5 more times, finally after the last round releasing all he had left before forcing Naruto to suck his groin clean.

After his groin was clean Sasuke zipped his pants back up leaving Naruto their naked, with his seed still dripping from within him.

Naruto wrapped himself in the fetal position and cried and cried. "Oh, shut up!" Sasuke commanded "You enjoyed it!' Sasuke then walked out of the room leaving Naruto their to cry out his pains not knowing that where Sasuke had cut his foot he left the words, "Sasuke's man whore" and Naruto wouldn't know it was their until he could see once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gaara was out looking everywhere for Naruto, he had called Tamari and Kankuro telling them Naruto was missing. The minute Temari arrived she suggested that they look at the security cameras at the house, 'of course how could I forget about the security camera's' Gaara mentally scolded himself over. The siblings were all looking at the security cameras when they noticed something. "THAT'S SASUKE!" they all shouted at once. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET INTO OUR HOUSE ALL THE DOORS WERE FREAKIN LOCKED!" Kankuro added, he quickly got up and ran to the back door to look for a forced entry.

When he returned he stated, "The lock outside was jammed into, but from the tap he didn't do it, unless he came a before earlier today." Temari then pulled out taps of the past 3 days and they all began to look, "He's in this one by the window." Kankuro yelled, "Same here but this one is outside Naruto's window." Temari shouted back. "THE BASTARD IS BREAKING THE FREAKIN LOCK IN YESTERDAYS VIDEO!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs! Temari and Kankuro took the taps and told Gaara to take the car and go search for them while they called the police, they had evidence now of Sasuke breaking into the house and forcing Naruto to walk out. So the police couldn't do a damn thing about it, they had to freakin arrested him, because if they didn't they could go to higher court with this and sue the police station.

Gaara quickly got his license and the car keys and left the house looking for Naruto, he then called someone on the Bluetooth who Sasuke hated, but knew everything about him. "Hey Itachi, this is Gaara, do you know anywhere Sasuke would go to hide away from people?" Gaara asked calmly but you could hear the rage. "Why what's the matter Gaara?" Itachi couldn't help be worded, he hardly got a call from either his brother or Gaara. "This bastard freakin kidnapped Naruto from my house, he forced his way in breaking our back door lock." Gaara stated even angry then the last but still had a calm voice. "Crap, That's bad, if he isn't at his house the only place I could think of him being is in the house in the woods only our family knows of it since its like our hide away house if things get bad, I'm pretty sure he would take Naruto there," Itachi replied. "Theres a lock to get in, the past code is 1003200202152007(1)." Gaara quickly parked the car and wrote the code on his arm so he wouldn't forget since he didn't have any paper with him. "Thanks Itachi, could you tell me exactly where the house is in the woods?" Gaara replied thankful that Itachi was willingly helping him rescue Naruto. "Its 18 miles due north of Konaha then you take the first dirt road to the east down 12 more miles then you should see the gate to get into it." Itachi replied. "Thanks Itachi." Gaara said thankfully and he headed that way. "No problem I'm going to head that way to with some police officers, I know Sasuke's my brother but hearing that he abducted Naruto from your house, and breaking into your house to do it, he's finally lost it, I'll see you there soon Gaara, and I hope your not to late for Naruto's sake." Itachi replied before hanging up the phone to get the police officers.

Gaara began heading down the path Itachi told him, "I hope your right Itachi, I hope I'm not to late." Gaara didn't care about the speed limit anymore he was driving a hundred miles per hour trying to get to where Naruto was.

~Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto~

Naruto was still crying to himself, "Gaara *Sniff Sniff* Please help me." Naruto kept crying then Sasuke came back into the room, "STOP CRYING ALREADY UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO VIOLATE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto quickly stopped but not soon enough because Sasuke began to unzip his pants and got ontop of Naruto again. 'Please Gaara, please help me.' Was All Naruto could think as Sasuke began to thrust into him over and over again.

1. The code is the months/days/years the Original Naruto Serious and Shippuden first aired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke left Naruto alone again, threating if he cried and/or moved he would violate him again. Naruto stayed quiet and didn't move an inch, he just wanted things to end, and the fact he hated being with Sasuke. He realized this after Gaara had saved him from dying after Sasuke had stabbed him. Naruto drifted of to sleep, he might get punished for it later, but he was exhausted. Still begging that Gaara would come and save him from this nightmare.

Sasuke was in the living room watching T.V, "Why didn't I think of bringing Naruto out here in the first place, he's cut off from his friends, and he's all mine, so I don't have to worry about him going off just to get filled up." Sasuke began to laugh, "Naruto will always be mine, and nobody can say anything about it." Sasuke started to flip through T.V Channels just watching whatever was on.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gaara pulled up the house Itachi had told him and undid the alarm, just then Itachi pulled up behind him. "Hey Gaara, just get here?" Gaara just nodded and went in, not like Itachi didn't expect it, Gaara hardly ever talked to anyone but Naruto, and he was worried what his little brother would do to the innocent Naruto. Gaara and Itachi parked their cars away from the house at good distance so Sasuke couldn't see them. After getting out of the car Gaara realized there was a police officer in the car with Itachi. When Itachi and the officer stepped out of the car Gaara could see what the police officer looked like other then through a tinted window. The man appeared to be an elite police officer from his uniform, which consisted of a simple blue suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. He also wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one, and had a sword strapped to his back and a mask covering from his chin to his tip of nose. In addition, the man had a tattoo on his left shoulder. "Gaara this is Kakashi, he's an a professional police officer they have more waiting outside the gates, he is the only one coming in though so Sasuke doesn't suspect anything." Itachi informed Gaara who just nodded.

"Were here to rescue Naruto Uzumaki, from Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha correct." Kakashi said, because he had to write all the information down for a report to do later. Gaara and Itachi both nodded. "Has Sasuke ever abused Naruto?" Gaara, "If making him have temporary blindness, bruises all over his body, and stabbing him count as abuse then yeah, Sasuke has abused him." Gaara stated sarcastically. "Okay, that's all I need to know." Kakashi closed his book and began to analyze everything.

"To safely rescue Naruto, we need a distraction, which will be you Itachi since you're the elder brother and the only other one who would know of this place makes you the perfect candidate, while Gaara and I are to search for Mr. Uzumaki, while doing so if there's any evidence of rap or abuse, I know you may not like this but I must take a picture so I can put the younger Uchiha in prison after Mr. Uzumaki is saftly out of the house, the rest of the police officers will storm in and arrest Sasuke Uchiha were all evidence will be taken to court that he can't buy himself out of." Itachi and Gaara easily agreed; Sasuke needed to be put behind bars.

"Well if everyone knows what their doing, lets gets this rescue mission over with the sooner we are, the more safe Mr. Uzumaki will be." Kakashi said. Gaara and Kakashi moved over to the other side of the home while Itachi went to the door and nocked.

"WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR!" Sasuke could be heard from the inside of the house screaming. There were loud footsteps until the door was unlocked. As the door opened Sasuke stood there staring at Itachi, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi. "I'm here because I heard you did some bad things and you need a freakin supervisor, before you complete demolish the Uchiha name, brat." Itachi said staring at Sasuke and forcing his way into the house before sitting on the couch in the living room.

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD COME IN HERE YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm and tried to drag him out. "Oh look who's to big for their pants, I'm older then you and this is OUR house LITTLE brother." Itach mocked after getting Sasuke off him getting up and going into the kitchen carefully unlocking the back door for the others to get in, then grabbing a glass of water to make it look like he was just getting a drink. Itachi then went into the living room, "So Sasuke what have you been up to?" Itachi sat himself on the couch again waiting for Sasuke to answer. "That's none of your business Itachi." Sasuke said giving Itachi a death glare." Itachi, "Well I've been getting a lot of calls lately so you better as hell as to tell me why your hiding out here." Itachi just waited for Sasuke to answer, which he knew might me a while so he sat back and waited for the reply.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gaara and Kakashi snuck into the house and were looking for Naruto before Sasuke could notice them, but they weren't prepared for the sight they saw. Gaara wanted to vomit but he couldn't he needed to be there for Naruto. Kakashi took the pictures for evidence quickly thanking whatever god was up there that he was sleep, then the two slowly started to clean Naruto up so they didn't wake him or cause a disturbance that would alert Sasuke they were there. Finally after spending 30 minutes of cleaning the cuts and other places they were getting Naruto to the car, once Naruto was out of the house, the other officers ran into the house and drug out a screaming Sasuke who demanded a lawyer. This wasn't going to be a pretty court case, it may in fact be freakin long one that people hate, and it was going to be a long night for the people who were going to be watching Sasuke prison cell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gaara was driving home with Naruto in the car covered in a blanket. "Sorry Naruto that I couldn't get to you in time." Gaara whispered to himself. Itachi and Kakashi were following him to his house so when Naruto woke up they could talk to him. Itachi to apologize for what his brother did, and Kakashi to ask Naruto questions to help put Sasuke in prison for a long time.

They arrived at the household and Kakashi carried Naruto since he was the strongest of the group as Gaara opened the door. "His room is on the main floor first door on the left because of his temporary blindness we didn't want him to hurt himself coming down the stairs and his clothes are hanging in the closet so you can get him dressed." Gaara explained. Kakashi nodded and took Naruto to the room and dressed him, the police officer wouldn't hurt him. Gaara's ideas were confirmed when Kakashi came out of the room in 2 minutes about the right time for laying someone down and dressing them.

Kakashi, "May I have the video tap of Sasuke breaking into your home for the evidence for court." Gaara nodded and went to the video room making a copy of the data and giving the original to Kakashi, who put it into a bag with the word "Evidence" across it. Temari and Kankuro arrived home and they saw Itachi and Kakashi their, "UCHIHA!" they both yelled when they saw Itachi. Itachi immediately stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry about my brothers behavior, If I had known about what was happening to Naruto sooner, I would had him put in prison and a restraining order put on him for Naruto sooner." Temari questioned, "So you don't like your brother?" Itachi shook his head in a no, "I love my brother, but I cannot except his behavior, he is acting like a spoiled prick and he needs to know he can't have everything he wants, and I'll personally pay to have a new lock put in for you for my brothers behavior." Itachi answered. "Thanks, that's true he can't have everything he wants, especially if he treats them bad, like he did Naruto. Also don't worry about the lock, already got it fixed." Kankuro replied.

Gaara just stared at everyone; he was just so worried about the blonde he couldn't stand it.

That's when everyone heard a noise, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Gaara was the first to run into the room where he saw blue eyes looking around frantically, once those eyes saw him he calmed down.

"Naruto it's okay, you're at my house with me and my siblings, and Sasuke's in prison." Naruto looked his direction that's when Gaara remember what Naruto said, 'Where the hell am I' Gaara stepped closer to Naruto, "Naruto how many fingers am I holding up." Gaara said holding up 3. "3 duh." Naruto replied, that's when he to realized it. Both screamed, Gaara saying, "YOU CAN SEE!" and Naruto saying, "I CAN SEE!"

Sorry I haven't Updated in a while, I had to spend time with my Familie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the shock of Naruto being able to see, Naruto back began to throb and he was bent over in pain, Gaara was helping him back onto his back when the others came in. Itachi was the first and he bowed down in front of Naruto apologizing, "Naruto, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for what my brother did, if I had known sooner, If I had known this would have never happened to you, whatever you need, let me know I'll make sure you get it." Naruto stared at Itachi, "Thanks Itachi, but it wasn't your fault it was that freakin Ass I ONCE loved."

Everyone stared at Naruto, they all noticed the emphases put on once loved, meaning he most likely hated Sasuke now. Kakashi then walked up, "Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm an elite police officer, and the man that's trying to look Sasuke Uchiha up for a long while, and I know this will be hard but can you tell me everything that Mr. Uchiha did to you." Naruto looked at Gaara in his eyes with a worried look and Gaara look told Naruto he should tell him, it would be better. Gaara then stood up, "Everyone out, this is between Mr. Hatake and Naruto." Gaara practically pushed everyone out of the room before closing the door, making everyone sit in the living room not allowed to leave that room, staying quiet not muttering a single sound.

~~~In The Room~~~

Mr. Hatake, "Just start from the begging and talk when you're ready." He was recording the conversation, and being patient with Naruto when Naruto began to speak.

"I-I-It started back in high school, we had became a couple, well after Sasuke had confessed to me and everything was going great, u-until we graduated, he-he started becoming more aggressive, a-and wh-when ever I asked him why, he would begin shouting at me, f-for no reason, for t-three years it just shouted h-hurtful things, b-but I had s-still loved him, but when he hit the legal drinking age, o-our fridge was full of Alcohol, I didn't like the taste so I always drank water instead.

B-but when the drinking began, h-he started abusing me, throwing things at me" Naruto's eyes watered and he gripped the sheets, "hitting me, k-kicking, throwing me around the room. Then last year it was even worse, I-I was in college, a-and I lived with Sasuke obviously and my classmate was over, she was a female. I-I had no interest in her other then a friend but its just, we were working on our final project together and Sasuke came home extremely drunk, and he saw her." Naruto was sniffing and Kakashi just listened quietly, writing down, where Naruto's hands would stiffen or shake so he knew whether or not to ask him these questions in court. "He stayed calm and walked to me, telling me to force her to leave, then, luckily we had finished when he arrived and she said her good byes and hugged me then left with the project since she was more organized then I was.

Sasuke then began to beat me, worse then ever he would even make small cuts along my body, saying I was a dirty cheater, and that I was unfaithful to him." Naruto then showed the bottom of his foot, "then this one he added this past time," Naruto had saw it when he was had sat up earlier but didn't say anything, Kakashi hadn't noticed it either when he helped get Naruto out of the house because it had been covered by the sheets, "He engraved it into my skin with a knife, h-he liked the blood, its like he was drinking it." The deep scar read, 'Sasuke's man whore'

"Then a few weeks ago, he went even more insane like he had finally lost it, I had came home late with his beer and he thought I had slept with someone else because I was late and I was limping, but that hadn't been true, I had been walking home when some jackass ran a red light and nearly ran me over and I fell on top of a bar hurting my leg and breaking all of his damn precious beer, so I had to go back and get some more. But Sasuke didn't believe me and he beat me to the point were I nearly lost consciousness since a lot of the physical attacks went to my head making it worse, then, it stopped." Naruto was breathing hard, "He walked into the kitchen then called me in there, I went because I would have been beaten worse if I didn't listen, and he-he w-was w-waving around a-a k-knife."

Naruto's whole body began shaking, "Th-that's when he stabbed me right here." Naruto still shook and lifted his shirt to show the nasty stiches and scar that was there. "Then he left the home, leaving me to die most like likely, I-I took the chance and ran out the house with whatever strength I had, It was dark out, but I just ran. Everything is black after that, than I remember waking up in the hospital, not being able to see, but Gaara was there, I heard his voice and it calmed me down, I stayed here, not bothering to go back to Sasuke mainly because Gaara wouldn't let me out of his sight, then yesterday or the day before I don't remember, but Sasuke had came into the house while I was listening to music and Gaara was asleep on the couch and he told me to come with him if I didn't want anything to happen to Gaara and his siblings, so I easily agreed, Gaara is my best friend. That's when he forced me into a car and took me to that house." Naruto began to cry and yell out, "THAT'S WHERE HE FREAKING RAPPED ME, HE SAID A WHORE DESERVED WORSE THEN WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME, SAYING I WAS ENJOYING IT, BUT IT HURT SO BAD, HE DIDN'T CARE HE KEPT DOING IT, EVERY TIME I DID SOMETHING THAT TRIGERED I WAS IN PAIN SOME HOW HE WOULD DO IT AGAIN!." Naruto then broke down crying uncontrollably and Gaara and Itachi had ran into the room when they heard the shouting and Gaara ran over to Naruto embarrassing him quickly and Itachi escorting Kakashi out of the room, Mr. Hatake got all he needed, Sasuke couldn't buy himself out of this one, especially with evidence all over Naruto's body. Mr. Hatake, left the home and headed to the police station to deliver the photos, the video footage, and the recording he just tapped, and got a court date for Sasuke to be put in jail for 30-50 years 30 without bail, and a restraining order so he couldn't be with 1000 yards of Naruto.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gaara was holding onto Naruto who was crying uncontrollably letting him cry into his chest, and rubbing his back to help sooth him, they sat their for who knows how long before Naruto finally fell asleep in Gaara's arms, where he laid him down and sat in a chair next to the bed, just watching Naruto sleep knowing the pain had only begun before Naruto could be helped and recover, because the pain he went through was deeper then anything he could have imagined.

Sorry this one took so long, I couldn't think of what to right, I would start typing then delete it all because it wasn't right. I'll be faster on the next one I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gaara was still comforting Naruto, while the others were still living room, they all had tears in there eyes, seeing Naruto, the boy who was always laughing, who never showed anything but a smile on his face, who comforted others, who made people change their point of view and showed the beauty in life, was crying his heart out, he was so broken from what he used to be.

~~~Hours Later~~~

It was already 2 in the morning when Naruto finally calmed down, and fell asleep; his tears were bottled up for so long, there were many to be shed. Gaara decided to get go get Naruto a glass of water so when he woke up he would have something to drink.

Once Gaara left the room he saw everyone else was still wide-awake in the living room with the exception of Kankuro who went upstairs because he couldn't stand hearing Naruto crying anymore and went to bed.

Gaara finally decided to speak, "He's asleep for the time being, but it be best if you all get some rest." Temari stood up, "I'll stay with him tonight, Gaara you need the most rest out all of us, your so pale." Gaara, "I'm fine, go sleep in your bed Temari." Temari, "No Gaara, you've been up for a long time, you've been worried the most, you need some rest, you look as if your about to collapse right here right now." Gaara saw the look in his sister's eye and knew not to go against her when she was like that. "Fine, but can you put a glass of water in his room for when he wakes up." Temari nodded and went to the kitchen grabbing Naruto some water then going to Naruto's room to watch over him while he slept.

Gaara went showed Itachi to a room for him to use for the night, and then went to his room. Thinking to himself, "I'll help Naruto no matter how long it takes." Before he finally had drifted off to sleep.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Naruto was still asleep as noon came by; he was worn out physically and emotionally. Gaara was back in Naruto's room watching over him, while Temari was asleep; she had stayed up all night making sure there was no change with Naruto.

Gaara, "Please be okay Naruto, everything will be alright now, I'm here for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

3 days had flown by and Naruto still hadn't regained consciousness, everyone was beginning to worry about him.

Gaara was in Naruto's room it was his turn watching over Naruto again, when finally Naruto's eyes began to open. Gaara had nodded of while watching Naruto, and Naruto looked around the room before his eyes landed on Gaara. Naruto just stared at Gaara then he noticed the moon was out, was it nighttime still since he fell asleep. He thought back to what happened, he was talking to Mr. Hatake and then he started having an emotional breakdown and then Gaara ran in and he lent him a shoulder to cry on. Gaara woke up when he realized something wasn't right in the air and he saw Naruto's eyes awake, quickly getting up. "Naruto, a-are you okay?" Naruto just nodded, "We were getting worried Naruto, you've been out for 3 days now." Gaara replied and Naruto looked at him in shock, "3-3 days?" Gaara nodded, "Come on lets get you something to eat, and drink then wash you up." Naruto nodded and did as Gaara told him, "W-What time is it?" Naruto asked. "15 until 5am" Gaara replied as he pulled out Naruto's favorite food, Instant Ramen. He began boiling the water for the Raman, and boiled some water to make some Tea as well.

Finally the water was boiled and Gaara made the Raman and let it cooled and made the tea as well leaving it hot, and adding a bit of honey to it.

Naruto took the food thankfully he didn't realize how thirsty and hungry he had been and quickly ate his food. "Sorry for worrying everyone, I'm only causing trouble." Gaara shook his head, "Your not any trouble, no matter what were going to worry about you just like you worry about us, we love you Naruto, so its alright." Gaara said, as he looked Naruto in the eye showing he wasn't lying. Naruto nodded, "are you still hungry Naruto, we've got plenty of Ramen if you want some more." Gaara said as he finished his cup of tea. Naruto nodded yes and Gaara got up and began boiling more water for the Ramen, and he decided to make more tea as well.

After drinking 10 cups of tea and Naruto eating 12 packages of Ramen he was finally full. Gaara was laughing quietly as Naruto looked embarrassed after realizing how much he ate. "Come on Naruto, you may want to take a hot shower and get into some clean clothes, we didn't want to do anything you might not be comfortable with. Naruto nodded and still did as Gaara told him. Gaara got a hot shower ready for Naruto, but not to hot that it would burn him. Naruto got in as Gaara left to get him some different clothes so when he got out he could change.

The water felt good on his sore back, the water was actually helping it quiet a bit. As Naruto relaxed in the water he began to drift off into a light sleep, remembering Sasuke violating him. Naruto began to panic and screamed, Gaara ran into the room to find Naruto moving every which way panicking. Gaara went over and hugged him tightly letting him know everything was all right, his clothes might be getting soaked but that didn't matter, Naruto did.

Finally after 30 minutes Naruto had calmed down, and Gaara helped him out of the restroom and helped him get dressed. Then Gaara told him to stay on his bed as he quickly went to get out of the now wet outfit.

As Gaara walked down the halls, he thought to him self, "It is defiantly going to take Naruto to recover from this." As he walked down to his room to change outfits he could only think of ways he could help Naruto, knowing it might take a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Gaara changed clothes he saw the only pictures in his room, one with his siblings and the other was with Naruto.

Gaara finished changing his clothes, and picked up the picture with Naruto. Naruto was in his normal clothes, while Gaara was in a blue robe with a white Jacket, Naruto was to the right of Gaara, with his right arm around Gaara's neck and instead of a fist he had the peace sign. His left eye was closed, he had a grin on his face as he stared at the camera, while Gaara was staring wide eye at the camera, no smile, but he had a blush on his cheeks. Gaara carefully ran his finger over the picture of Naruto "My sweet Naruto, I wish I could tell you how I truly fill, but knows not the time, you've been hurt by someone you trust, but I promise no matter if you don't feel the same way, I promise I'll tell you that I care for you and that I like you more then just friend, that I love you."

Gaara put down the picture of him with Naruto and remembered back to when he first started liking him.

~~~Flashback~~~

It was back when Gaara still couldn't stand people. His siblings and him used to not get along well, for the main fact that Gaara the youngest of the three hated them, and Kankuro hated him, while Temari didn't hate, but she didn't love him either.

Him and Kankuro fought all the time, Gaara got so bad one time, he threatened to kill Kankuro. Kankuro of course backed down and said he wished Gaara would never been born and went to his room. Gaara on the other had punched a whole through the wall in several places.

Then that day came, where he meet Naruto at school, first he didn't care about Naruto he was just someone in his class, everyone else stayed away from Gaara, but not Naruto. Naruto kept bugging him, wanting to learn more about him. There would be days were he just follow Gaara and Talk for hours without Gaara replying to a single thing he said. Then a day came that Naruto was absent, and he missed having Naruto follow him around, he missed hearing his voice. So when Naruto came back and started bugging him again, he was happy, although his face didn't show it. That's when he accepted his friendship with the blonde.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Gaara started laughing and stood up, "Oh how the days have gone by since then."

~~~Another Flashback~~~

A few months later after Gaara had accepted Naruto's friendship, he apologized to his siblings for all those years, and he began to change his way of life, thinking he was created to hate, but to find someone who didn't mind being around him. Then he started getting along more with his family, and he accepted Naruto even more, he even started hanging out with him all the time.

He had grown closer to Naruto, but it wasn't until Naruto announced him and Sasuke had he realized he had loved Naruto. He became jealous whenever Naruto would talk about Sasuke, or be around him. Then after graduation, he would still talk to Naruto on Video Chat, but without Sasuke knowing, Sasuke hated all of Naruto's friends, and he began secluding him from everyone.

Then Gaara began to notice the change in Naruto's behavior, and his eyes. They weren't as warm and innocent as they used to be, there was fear and pain in them, there wasn't love. Then the bruises showed up. He realized that Sasuke was abusing Naruto but Naruto would never say anything about it and he couldn't do anything. All he wanted to do was save his angel; he had completely fallen for Naruto.

When Gaara had missed Naruto's random outbursts, his innocent eyes, him talking, him being with him, he missed everything about Naruto, and he just wanted him by his side. He truly loved Naruto with all of his being; Naruto had saved him from himself.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Gaara, "its my turn to help you Naruto anyway I can." Gaara then left the room and headed back to Naruto's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Gaara walked down the hallway, he could hear a crying noise coming from Naruto's Room. Gaara opened the door quietly and saw Naruto lying facedown crying. Gaara walked up behind Naruto and hugged him not muttering a sound. Naruto in his blurred vision, turned to Gaara and held onto him afraid that if he were to go, then Sasuke would come back after him.

Naruto had finally stopped crying and fell back asleep still holding onto Gaara. Gaara didn't mind, Naruto asked him not to leave him and to lay with him, and because it was Naruto who asked, how could he not follow his request. Gaara was holding on to a sleeping Naruto as he slept, and soon heard, "I love you Gaara; you are always there for me when I need you." Before Naruto had cuddled up to him going into a deeper sleep. Gaara had thought Naruto was asleep when he had said that so he responded, "I love you to Naruto, more then you would ever know, and I will always be there for you when you need me." Gaara kissed the top of Naruto's Forehead before he to had drifted of into sleep, little did he know, that Naruto heard every word he said smiling in a happy way, for the first time in a very long time.

~~~4 hours and 30 minutes later~~~

It was now 10:00 in the morning, and Temari went into Naruto's room to find that Gaara asleep and holding onto Naruto. Their legs were tangled all together, and Naruto was snuggled into Gaara chest, Temari backed out of the room and ran to grab Kankuro a long with her cellphone, she told Kankuro to stay quiet then dragged him into the room. Kankuro nearly died, and Temari was holding in a squeal and she took a picture then the two walked out of the room leaving Naruto and Gaara some privacy.

Temari and Kankuro walked into the kitchen and saw the empty Ramen Packages in the Trash and figured that Naruto must have awoken and Gaara made sure he ate something. Temari made some tea for her and Kankuro then the to sat down quietly, before Temari began to speak.

Temari, "Kankuro, I think Gaara's in love with Naruto." Kankuro spit out his tea and looked at Temari, "I know, he's told me so, and it's easy for the way that Gaara treats Naruto that he's in love." Kankuro then sat his cup of tea down and looked at Temari. "But if Gaara's in love with Naruto then why doesn't he tell him Kankuro." Temari asked, "If it's about us not accepting him being gay then there's nothing to worry about, we would accept Naruto into the family and we want Gaara to be happy, like… like mom would have wanted." Kankuro looked at Temari, "It's not that, Gaara's afraid that Naruto wouldn't accept him, I mean he's been with Sasuke for what 5-6 years. Plus, right now Naruto needs a friend more then a lover." Temari nodded, "Do you think, he would ever get the courage to talk to Naruto about his feeling?" Kankuro shock his head, "Its up to him, he has to walk this path alone, but we can all be here for Naruto when he needs us." Temari nodded with what Kankuro was saying and the two enjoyed their cups of tea watching the sunrise higher into the sky.

~~~Meanwhile in Prison~~~

Sasuke was looking out of the bars, "YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN RIGHT TO HOLD ME IN THIS PRISON CELL, I DEMAND A LAWYER, AND I ALSO DEMAND MY RELEASE THIS INSTANCE!"

A man with a lazy or irritated expression with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes, wearing ring studs in his ears was watching over the Prison cell. His name was Shikamaru.

"We have already got you a lawyer, you have already spoke with him, and you know that you can't be released from your prison cell until the trial in 2 months. So shut up and sit down." Shikamaru said harshly to Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke didn't notice him back in high school but he was friends with Naruto, and Shikamaru never did like Sasuke much. So it was fun watching the prick be put into place finally. Naruto deserved better then the bastard would ever give him.

Sasuke began screaming again, "I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING THAT DEMANDS OF ME TO BE IN PRISION, I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT IF YOU FREAKING RELEASE ME THIS INSTANCE!" Shikamaru laughed, "Haven't done anything, you haven't done anything." Shikamaru got up and stood in front of Sasuke's Prison cell, "You call abusing Naruto and rapping him is nothing, if anything you should be thankful you got a prison cell to yourself, a lot of people around here are going to change their ways thanks to Naruto so they all look up to him warmly, so when they found out the person abusing him was put in here, well there ready to kill you."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with shock, "They wouldn't DARE touch me, and I OWN NARUTO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I PLEASE WITH HIM!" Shikamaru, "I can't wait until your court day, because once that day comes and your kept in here for a good while, you wont be able to have your own fancy little cell, you be put with others and they will take that smirk of our face you damn bastard."

Shikamaru then put earplugs in and sat in the chair furthest from Sasuke and went to sleep, he wasn't going to listen to anymore of his bull crap.

~~~Everyone's thought~~~

Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke "I can't wait for the Court date, the truth will be told, and the right thing will be done."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gaara and Naruto were still soundly sleeping and Gaara dreaming of the court case. The trial of Uzumaki Vs. Uchiha, because the truth would be told, and Naruto would finally be set free to fly once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gaara had woken up, and was just now holding Naruto in his arms, Naruto was still snuggled up to him. Finally Naruto began wakening up around noon.

"Sorry Gaara was a I heavy? I hope I didn't bother you." Naruto said quickly getting out off Gaara. "I didn't mind, you need your sleep, you've been through a lot." Gaara replied, "Come on its time about time for lunch, and I bet the others are worried about you." Naruto nodded and followed behind Gaara, hiding somewhat. Naruto had never realized how broad Gaara's shoulders were.

Gaara entered the kitchen and Temari stopped cooking and Kankuro looked up from the paper he was reading. Temari then looked behind Gaara to see Naruto, "You boys hungry?" Naruto nodded shyly and Gaara didn't say a word. Temari, "Okay, I'm making Chicken Alfredo, It should be done in 5 minutes." Naruto, "I'll go wash my hands." Naruto left the room to wash his hands that's when Temari and Kankuro attacked Gaara. Temari immediately pulling up the picture of Gaara and Naruto sleeping together, "Gaara tell us one thing, and then we will leave you alone." Kankuro stated. Gaara nodded, he already knew what was going to be asked. Temari, "Gaara are you in love with Naruto, but afraid to tell him." Gaara again nodded, "Yes, I am." Temari and Kankuro smiled.

Naruto came back into the room and sat down next to Gaara, before saying, "Thanks for everything, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. I don't think I would have ever gotten away for Sasuke if it wasn't for you all ya know." Naruto said while looking at them. Temari and Kankuro, "You saved our family Naruto, and helped us unite with our little brother, we would do anything to help you." "Naruto, I've told you, we love you, and we would do anything to help you, as you've helped us." Gaara replied. Kankuro snickered, thinking, 'Gaara wanted to say I love you instead.' Naruto looked at Kankuro questionably, and Gaara looked like he was going to kill Kankuro, because he knew what he was thinking. Thankfully Temari also knew what Kankuro was thinking and hit him on the back of the head. Quickly coming up with an excuse, "Kankuro are you snickering about that Playboy magazine I found in your room? You are aren't you, dirty Pervert." Kankuro looked at Temari in shock, "There not playboy magazines, there my treasure, and I'm No pervert." Temari, "Uh hu sure your not, and Jiraiya Sensei, isn't a pervert either." Kankuro, "You're seriously comparing me to HIM! If anyone's a pervert it's you for going into my room!" Temari, "Well SOMEONE has to do the cleaning if you don't want me to see stuff then hide it or better yet, don't have them to begin with!" The fight continued on then something everyone hadn't heard in a long time happened, Naruto began laughing.

Gaara smiled at seeing life slowly coming back into his eye's as did Temari and Kankuro.

The phone began ringing and Gaara answered it, "Hello, Sabaku no Gaara speaking." Gaara's began to fall as he continued the conversation on the phone. Finally he said, "Naruto, they would like to speak to you." Naruto walked over to the phone, "Hello, Uzumaki Naruto Speaking."

Other person on the phone, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Sai, I'm going to be your Lawyer for the Uzumaki Vs. Uchiha case, I would like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon if that will be alright, so we could go over the information that has been giving as evidence to the police, and everything this trial is going to be holding for."

Naruto looked at Gaara and just saw him nod, "Alright, can you come to my friends house, where I'm staying, it hurts to walk at the moment." Naruto was saying the truth; his lower back still hurt quiet a bit from when Sasuke had hurt him.

"Of course Mr. Uzumaki, what time would be best for you?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara held up a number 3 as did Kankuro and Temari, "3 o'clock please."

"Of course Mr. Uzumaki, see you tomorrow at 3. Until then." Sai then hung up the phone, as did Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone, "So there really is going to be a trial." Naruto looked at everyone, "W-will you all help me through this, please." Gaara was the first to speak, "Of course we will Naruto." Temari and Kankuro then proceeded behind Gaara and said the same thing. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and held it, "No matter what WE will always be there for you okay, so you can depend on US." Naruto nodded, it was going to be a long path ahead of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day had went by fast and it soon it was midnight and Naruto was sitting in his room looking at the ceiling. Naruto didn't want the afternoon to come, he would have to talk about Sasuke again and that was one thing he didn't want to do. He knew that if he were to talk about it, he would break down again, knowing he couldn't do it alone. Taking a deep breath Naruto stood up and walked out his bedroom door and went to sit outside on the roof, he needed to prepare himself mentally for the afternoon soon to come.

Walking outside he saw red hair, "Gaara, is that you?" Naruto asked, as he got closer. The red head turned around, "Yes Naruto, is something wrong, can't sleep." Naruto nodded and sat next to Gaara, "you can say that, I was just thinking about what I may have to say later when they ask questions." Gaara nodded and listened. "I don't think I'm ready mentally to talk about him you know, e-every time I think about what he did, I-I ju-just want to cry." Naruto said, as he began to shake. Gaara quietly took his hands into his and spoke, "You don't have to do it alone Naruto, if you want me or my siblings next to you when you talk to Sai will be there. Hell, if you want Itachi there he'll be there."

Naruto stared at Gaara, then spoke in a shaky voice, "G-Gaara would you mind being with me tomorrow during the questions." Gaara nodded, "If you want me to be with you, then I will, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Naruto, you know that." Naruto looked at Gaara in the eyes, "ya I know, thanks Gaara for everything." Naruto said in a thankful voice. "No problem Naruto, that's what friends are for." Gaara replied. "You mean best friends." Naruto said as he laughed. "Yeah, best friends." Gaara smiled and looked at Naruto.

"You better get to sleep Naruto, your going to have a long day, and you need your rest." Gaara said as he got up and held out a hand to help Naruto up. "Yeah, your right Gaara. But…" Naruto began but soon stopped. "But what Naruto?" Gaara questioned. "Promise not to laugh Gaara?" Naruto asked with uncertainty. "I won't Naruto, Promise." Gaara replied. "G-Gaara c-could you lay next to me again. I know this might sound childish, but I-I'm afraid that I'll wake up and I'll be with Sasuke again if I'm by myself." Naruto said with hesitation. "Naruto" Gaara got eye level with him and stared him in the eye. "Of course I'll lay next to you, you don't have to be afraid, I'll NEVER let him touch you again. I promise alright." Naruto nodded, "Come on now Naruto lets go to sleep."

Gaara helped Naruto up and they went to bed, Naruto resting in Gaara chest quickly falling asleep in his arms, and Gaara staring at Naruto then to falling asleep. "Naruto, you don't have to worry about Sasuke hurting you ever again because I'll be here for you Naruto always." Gaara thought before drifting off to sleep as well. Somehow Gaara's thought reach Naruto, bringing a smile to his face before the two fell into a deep slumber wishing the afternoon didn't have to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gaara woke up holding Naruto as he looked down at Naruto's sleeping face he smiled. Glancing over at the clock Gaara saw it was 9 o'clock and decided to just let Naruto wake up on his own. After lying there for an hour Naruto's eyes started moving and he woke up. "Gaara, how long have you been awake?" Naruto asked as he got off Gaara, Gaara already missing the warmth from Naruto's body. "About an hour." Gaara replied as he to sat up. "You could have woken me up when you got up." Naruto replied as he looked at Gaara. "Naruto" Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's face, "You need all the rest you can get, I wanted to let you sleep, you're going to have a long day today, and you need as much sleep as possible." Naruto looked at Gaara then he hugged him, "thanks Gaara." Gaara hugged him back. "I do anything for you, always." Naruto smiled and nodded, the two got up and got ready for the day.

Gaara went to his room and got dressed and went down stairs and waited for Naruto. Naruto was up in his room looking at himself in the mirror, looking at all the scars. Naruto sat down and looked at the bottom of his foot and saw the Sasuke's Man Whore on the bottom of his foot. Naruto started to tear up, "Why did I let him do all of this to me." Naruto got up and got in the shower to hide his tears.

When Naruto had finally got out of the shower and came down stairs he saw Temari, Kankuro were heading out. Temari looked at Naruto and smiled, "We'll be right back, we need to get some groceries, anything you need in particular Naruto." Kankuro, "Other then Raman." Gaara smirked and Naruto just laughed, "Actually…." Naruto went up to Temari and whispered something into her ear. Temari looked at him in shock, "You sure Naruto" Naruto just nodded his head. Temari, "Alright then, I'll make sure to grab it." Naruto thanked her and Gaara and Kankuro looked between the to wondering what they were talking about. Kankuro would find out soon since he was going to shop to. The two left, leaving Naruto and Gaara there alone.

Gaara didn't ask Naruto, about what he had asked his sister to get, but he knew it wasn't anything bad. Gaara, "Naruto you want to watch a movie, and well just order in something for lunch." Naruto, "sure", "Naruto you pick a movie, while I call in for the food." Gaara said as he went over to the phone, Naruto went and looked at the movies, "Hmmm" Naruto picked one he had never heard of before which was Carrie. Naruto put the movie in and waited until Gaara was back to start the movie.

Gaara came into the room, "the food be here in an hour." Naruto nodded and Gaara sat next to Naruto as Naruto started the movie. When the main menu came up Gaara saw the name of the movie, "Naruto are you sure you want to watch Carrie?" Naruto looked at Gaara confused, "I've never seen it before that's why I picked it." Gaara looked at him, "It's a horror film." Naruto's face drained, but he pushed play and they began watching the movie. Gaara was more concentrated on Naruto because he knew Naruto couldn't stand horror films. Naruto was clutching his eyes closed every once and a while. When the door bell rang Naruto jumped a little bit and Gaara paused the movie, "It's alright its just the food Naruto." Gaara went to the door and paid for the food and went into the living room and saw Naruto looking around scared. "Naruto you okay?" Gaara asked as he placed the food on the table. Naruto looked at Gaara, "Y-yea I-I'm f-fine y-ya k-k-know, haha" Gaara looked at Naruto, "We don't have to watch Carrie, we could watch Scooby or Jackie Chan Adventures." Gaara replied. "I-I-I'm f-fine l-lets f-finish the movie." Naruto said as Gaara gave him his food, and while Gaara put Temari's and Kankuro's in the microwave. When Gaara grabbed his food and sat down Naruto began the movie again.

After the movie finished Naruto looked like there was no life left in him so Gaara got up and grabbed Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword and put it into the DVD Player. Temari and Kankuro came back home in the middle of the movie telling Gaara and Naruto they don't need to help. Temari came over to Naruto, "Here you go Naruto, what you asked for." Naruto looked up to her in thanks and told Gaara he would be right back. Gaara looked at his sister and she smiled, "Don't worry Gaara your about to find out." She went into the kitchen and her and Kankuro warmed up the food in the microwave and ate their lunch.

Naruto came down stares in black pants, a white button up shirt, Orange tie, Orange vest and black jacket he was wearing black shoes to. Temari then came into the room, "Naruto, that looks good on you, It was smart to ask for a suit because going to court and all." Gaara then put everything said together, '_so Naruto asked Temari to get him a suit for court, and he wanted to wear it today when he meet the lawyer, he wanted to look presentable everything makes since now.' _Temari then went up to Gaara, "I got you and Kankuro one to, hurry and get changed, the man is supposed to be here in a little over an hour." Gaara grumbled and so did Kankuro as the two went up stairs to put on their suits.

Temari then walked up to Naruto, "I knew orange would be the perfect tie for you, does anything feel loose?" Naruto shook his head, "Everything's fine Temari, thanks for getting it." "No Problem Naruto, it was actually a very smart idea. I was glad to get it for you." The two smiled as the two other boys came down in similar suits to Naruto except Kankuro's had a Purple vest and tie, and Gaara's had a red tie and vest. Gaara, "Temari, you did a great job picking these out." Kankuro, "It still amazes me you know our sizes without us telling you." Temari just laughed and said she was going to change into a dress she got for herself and went upstairs. When she came down the group just talked for a bit.

Finally it was 2:59, the man named Sai was supposed to show up in a minute, the group waited anxiously for the doorbell to ring. Finally the clock hit 3:00 and the doorbell rang. Gaara got up and answered the door, "Hello, are you the Lawyer Sai? You are, come on in Naruto's waiting in the living room with my siblings." Gaara let Sai in and closed and locked the door and lead Sai to the living room where Naruto was waiting.

So begins the questions and court soon to come, where Naruto would have to face Sasuke once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sai walked in the room behind Gaara, "Mr. Uzumaki" Sai said as he looked at the blonde. "That's me, thank you for coming Sai." Naruto replied, Gaara offered Sai a chair across from the table from Naruto then he himself sat close to Naruto.

Sai showed Naruto the photos given to him, "Mr. Uzumaki are these the marks over your body." Sai questioned and Naruto looked at him a nodded taking his shoe off to show one in particular of one of the photos, _Sasuke's Man Whore_, Sai matched it with the photo to prove its Mr. Uzumaki's body in the pictures. "Sasuke did all of these markings to you correct?" Naruto nodded again, "Yes sir." Naruto was being very quiet, but you could tell he was shaking. "Mr. Uzumaki, you know in court you may have to show some of the scars in person, correct." Naruto nodded, "If it can lock Sasuke up, then I'll do anything."

Sai began writing things down, "How long has Sasuke been abusing you Mr. Uzumaki," Naruto looked shocked at the question but knew he had to answer, "W-when he had become of legal age to drink, that's when he started throwing the punches." Sai looked at his word choice, "Was it just verbal before he came of age?" Naruto nodded, "Yes, I don't get it though, we were fine in High School, but after he started the verbal then when he came of age it was physical punches to" Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded, "Rape" Naruto finished. Sai nodded, "Was it because of Rape that your back is hurting right now Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto just nodded not saying anything. Sai then showed them the video footage, "You already know what this is I presume" Naruto didn't know but the siblings knew so Gaara spoke up, "That's the video footage of when Sasuke broke our lock and when he dragged Naruto out of the house correct." Sai nodded and Naruto was relived they had video footage so Sasuke couldn't by himself out of it.

Sai, "Okay, there are questions that will be asked but as long as you answer them honestly you should be fine Mr. Uzumaki, we have all the evidence we need so even the best lawyer Mr. Uchiha has can't buy him out of this one. The Court Date is set for 3 weeks from tomorrow which is the 20th at 10 A.M. Until then Mr. Uzumaki, and feel free to call if you want to practice the questionings you would have to answer during court." Naruto nodded and Gaara thanked him and showed Sai out the door, when Gaara walked back into the room Naruto finally broke down.

"W-when w-were th-those p-photos t-taken a-and h-how d-did h-he g-get th-them?" Naruto cried and Temari comforted him and Kankuro went to make him some hot chocolate. Gaara got in front of Naruto and told him, "Mr. Hatake took the pictures when we rescued you from Sasukes, he took the pictures before we cleaned you up and put clothes onto you. He did them when you were unconscious because he knew you would be in a panic state once you awoke. Which you were Naruto." Naruto nodded and lunged forward at Gaara holding him tightly not letting him go. Temari smiled a sad smile and decided to leave the two alone. Kankuro ended up placing two Hot Chocolates in the living room before he two went upstairs to leave the two alone. Naruto was crying his eyes out into Gaara's chest, "Gaara, p-please h-help me, p-please j-just stay by my side, p-please." Naruto cried out. "I'll always be by your side Naruto, no matter what." Gaara replied and comforted Naruto as long as he needed. It was going to be a long afternoon let alone night.


End file.
